Sailing to the Grand Line Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Sailing to the Grand Line Part 2. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Ryo Vinsmoke: (voice over) Sailing to the Grand Line Part 2! Ford Pines: Previously on Power Rangers Pirate Force! Wally B. Feed: Hello there. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Wally. What brings ye here to our ship? Iago: Whatever it is, It had better be a good one. Wally B. Feed: Mr. Wood sends me to give you all a message, About LeChuck making his move on Monkey Island, I even found something that just might help us. Captain Emmett: That's good to hear, Me dear friend. What did you find out? Wally B. Feed: I have found a clue to where One Piece can be found. Captain Whiskers: At last, A new robot is finally created. Sa'Luk: You think this robot is enough to stop the Rangers? Captain Whiskers: I don't think, Sa'Luk. I know. (to the robot) Pistol Shooter, You know what to do. Pistol Shooter: Aye, Aye, Captain. Iago: Captain Emmett! Guys! Zazu: You would not believe what we've just found! Maria Swanson: (as Iago and Zazu showed it to them) What is it? Captain Emmett: (realized what it was) It's another clue. Zazu: If we're lucky, We might be able to find One Piece. Marine the Raccoon: Let's hope we'd get to it before Whiskers does. Captain Emmett: Agreed, Marine. As they fought him off, Marine snuck up and found John Silver chained up. Marine the Raccoon: Mr. Silver, Are you okay? John Silver: Marine, It's so good to see you, Lass. Ryo Vinsmoke: Don't worry, John. We're going to get you out of here. Marine the Raccoon: Stand back, I'll blast the locks! As Marine fires at the locks of chains, John Silver was broken free. John Silver: We don't have much time, We must retreat now! As the Rangers retreated, LeChuck laughed evilly nearing his victory and revenge. The episode begins with Monkey Island under attack by armies of Skeleton Pirates and Pirate Bots. LeChuck: ???, . Captain Whiskers: ???, . LeChuck: ???, . Pistol Shooter: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5